


the best things don't come easy

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Bullying, College Student Eren Yeager, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Omega Eren, Omega Verse, Past Child Abuse, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), it's pretty briefly mentioned though, jealous eren, not from Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren, an omega, has been in love with his best friend since they were kids. Levi, an alpha, is living with the same predicament. </p><p>What are two idiots in love meant to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best things don't come easy

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually my first ever snk fanfiction... I started it way before don't drown in the sea and it's been sitting in my docs ever since. But! I finally finished it :D 
> 
> I've always liked omegaverse's and I really wanted to do one with Levi and Eren so, thus this was born! At least a good part of this was written when I was first getting a grasp of the characters though, so if the style is slightly different I'm sorry. I tried my best to smooth it out.

Eren is seven when they first meet. An older alpha had backed him into a corner during recess, growling and snapping when he tried to scamper away. He hadn't liked the way Eren had met his eyes instead of looked away; his instincts still not fully under control and demanding he put the omega in his place. Eren hadn't acknowledged his authority, and he had been all too pleased to watch him cower and whine, belly pressed to the dirt and ears flat against his head.

A voice had interrupted it moments later, cutting into the torment with a sharp “Oi!” as a hand moved to cuff the back of the alpha's head. The distraction had given Eren enough time to flee, pressing close to the wall and low to the ground as he dove behind a set of bushes to watch. The omega's ears had pricked then, struggling to pick up just what the newcomer was saying.

He was an alpha, Eren had deduced, noting the way he glared straight into the smaller's eyes, teeth bared and posture dominant. He was an alpha and he was... Scolding the other?

Eren had shaken his head at the strangeness with a soft huff, watching as the bullying alpha was sent running. The other alpha stared after him for a moment before turning away, eyes scanning the playground. They travelled over the large expanse of land--a watchful alpha keeping track of his territory--before landing on Eren's bush.

The omega yelped, ducking down with a pounding heart, fur fluffed in unease. Those eyes were dangerous, he had thought, the sight of steel gray still making him dizzy. They were the kind that could pin you in place like a trapped butterfly; the kind that would strip you to your bones and see straight down into your soul.

Eren shivered.

That alpha was dangerous--he peeked up over the bush once more, only to see nothing--but Eren was curious.

* * *

Levi was eleven when he rescued an omega from a bullying alpha. He didn't like those who exerted power over others just because they were weaker, or unwilling to fight. He'd grown up in a home where the alpha's word was final, and if you didn't obey, you got beat, so he knew full well the horrors of being forced to listen and obey. He'd escaped that hell though. After a concerned teacher had called the police when he’d come in to school with a bruise too many he’d been taken in by relatives who were not so stereotypical, and after confirmation that yes, what he'd seen and experienced was wrong, Levi had no patience for those who tried to copy it.

So he'd saved the omega, giving the bullying alpha a thorough scolding that had nearly made him wet his pants and sent him running. The omega had disappeared by that point, and Levi had turned away with a shrug, thinking nothing of it. He probably would've been wary too, if he had been in the omega's place.

However, Levi growled lowly, two days later and aware of the paws scampering after him from the cover of the bushes, he did not understand why the same omega insisted on following him everywhere.

"Kid," he barked, eye twitching when there was a yelp and the sound of a body colliding with brush, "why are you following me?"

"You're a kid too!" A disgruntled voice answered, the bushes wiggling as they presumedly untangled themselves. "Don't act all high and mighty!"

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Then why don't you get out of the bushes and stop stalking me?"

"I'm not stalking you!" The omega growled. "I'm just... You're interesting."

"Stalking is still stalking, brat." Levi scoffed, lip curling. "Now get out of the bushes."

There was silence for a moment, before a small brown wolf with thick, fluffy, fur padded out from under the undergrowth. He stared up at the alpha with glowing green eyes, barely even coming to Levi's knee.

"So you're a coward too," Levi sighed, reaching down to grasp the scruff of Eren's neck. Eren yelped, that hand leaving him unable to even flail as he was picked up and brought to eye level. "Stop following me, omega."

Eren huffed, looking away from those eyes and fighting against the alpha's commanding words. His bones shivered under the tone, invisible hooks sliding under his skin to guide him into obedience. His silent refusal was all too clear.

Levi's eyes narrowed. "Annoying brat."

Eren grinned, tail wagging as much as it was able. The command was gone out of the alpha's voice, and the hold on Eren's scruff was still gentle. The tiny wolf yipped, licking Levi's cheek.

The effect was instantaneous.

The alpha dropped him with a muffled curse, looking disgusted as he swiped at the saliva. "Disgusting little-"

Eren laughed, prancing around Levi's feet. Eren was much more comfortable in his wolf form, feeling safer with teeth and claws at the ready rather than fleshy, unprotected skin and mere fists. The omega was all too used to bullying because of his size and rank and he had learned to use what tools he could to protect himself. Levi didn't seem to mind, though Eren filled away licking as a no no--or perhaps, to be used when he was feeling particularly mischievous.

Levi glared down at the omega, still snarling under his breath before with a growl he transformed, leaving a black wolf in his place. He was larger than Eren and had no problem sending him tumbling head over heels with a swipe of his paw.

The omega yelped, coming to a stop on his back. He stared up at Levi, afraid for a moment with his belly unprotected. The alpha huffed silently, pressing a paw to his side. They stayed like that for a moment, Levi's claws pressing gently into the omega's skin before he moved away, dropping his haunches to sit in the grass.

Eren grinned, rolling onto his feet with a happy yip. Levi sighed.

And that, was how Levi earned himself an omega's trust, and ended up taking him under his wing in the process.

 _I'm going to regret this_ , the alpha grumbled.

* * *

Over the years Eren stuck to Levi like glue. Despite the four years age difference, the alpha and omega always managed to find time to see each other throughout the school year. It had helped that after spending so much time alone and bored, the omega had ended up skipping a grade the year he met Levi, his free time spent on schoolwork and exploring.

Eren had been smaller than most others, especially in wolf form, but over the years he'd hit a growth spurt that had him taller than Levi with long legs and toned muscles. It'd earned him quite a few looks, eyes combing over his body with new interest in the loud omega who hung around with the callous alpha. That same alpha, however, dissuaded most from approaching; and where Levi's glare didn't, the scent of him clinging to Eren's body did.

The omega of course, was ignorant to most of this, taking no notice of his potential suitors until he was well into high school. At that point, Levi had graduated and was taking classes at Sina University, a well renowned school that drew students in in flocks. Without the alpha constantly around, his classmates grew braver, approaching Eren when they would have avoided him.

The omega was wary of the attention, especially from other alphas, but after over ten years with Levi, Eren knew how to defend himself. The shorter male had been more than adamant on that, and Eren had been happy to learn.

However, with each date, and eventually, each bed partner, the omega could sense that something was missing; that he wasn't satisfied. Eren had known what it was of course, but he'd tried, time and time again to make it work; or to at least sate his instincts when they were most prominent. It wasn't until he was well into a heat during his senior year and struggling to calm the fire raging through his veins that he called out to his alpha--for Levi had taken that position from the start--and realized that he was well and truly fucked.

And not in a good way, either.

* * *

The first time Eren had gone into heat, he'd been eleven and stupid. His mom had warned him that it would be coming soon and that he had to be careful, but the omega had bristled at her implications.  
"It might be best if you stayed away from Levi for a while," she'd told him, eyes worried.

"Levi wouldn't hurt me!" He'd declared, angry and spitting. "He's not like other alpha's!"

"I know, honey." Carla had soothed, stroking his hair. "But even the most in-control alpha's can be taken over by their instincts. Levi is still fairly young, and if you go into heat near him, near any of them..."

"Levi won't hurt me." Eren had repeated, shrugging off her touch to head for the bus stop. His tone had been final and Carla had watched him worriedly from the window, praying he was right.

Two days later, when he'd been found, shaking and whimpering in the back of the boy's bathroom, Levi had taken one look at him and called his mom. The alpha had sat with him afterwards, jaw clenched tightly as he breathed slowly out of his mouth to better resist the omega's heady scent. He'd petted Eren's hair while they waited, making soft, growling sounds when the omega had whimpered, hushing him like one would a pup.

The first heat was always the most painful, but Eren had found his pain eased as he listened to the gentle in and outs of Levi's breathing.

When it'd been long enough, the alpha had picked him up, carrying him to the front of the school to meet Carla as she pulled in. The halls had been fairly empty--classes being in session and all--but Levi had snapped and snarled at anyone walking by who'd stared too long.

When Levi had lowered him into the back seat of the car, shushing Eren's pleading whine with a stroke of fingers through his hair, Eren had met his mother's wide eyes with a look that had said all he didn't need to say.

 _I told you so,_ he communicated, watching through bleary eyes as his mother smiled shakily, tears pooling in her eyes as she'd watched the two. _Levi didn't hurt me, he protected me..._

"Be safe," Levi had murmured, squeezing his reaching hand gently before retreating.

Eren sighed, curling into himself as the door closed. It took him a while to realize that there was something under his head, and even longer to realize that it was Levi's jacket. _Oh,_ he'd thought, sniffing at the fabric. _Oh..._

Meanwhile, Carla had smiled at the young alpha tenderly, unable to stop herself from pulling him into an embrace. "Eren has faith in you," she'd whispered, holding him close despite his stiffness. "I've never been more happy to be wrong. Thank you."

Levi had stared at her in surprise, shaking his head when he'd been released. "I didn't do anything." He said slowly, backing away. "Take care of Eren."

Carla had watched him go, sliding into the car with a lingering smile. "That boy is something else," she'd told Eren gently, reaching back to squeeze his hand.

He'd smiled faintly. "I know.”

* * *

"Why do you have so much fucking stuff?" Levi growled, dropping the sixth box onto Eren's now covered bed.

"You know my mom," Eren rolled his eyes, rummaging through the first box as he began putting things away. "She can get a little carried away. Plus my roommate asked if I could get a few things."

"Your roommate?" Levi's eyebrow raised, twitching slightly at the careless way Eren shoved his clothes into the drawers.

"Yeah, we've been emailing back and forth for a while. We decided to split up buying the essentials." The omega shrugged, fighting back a grin at the look on Levi's face as he held up a shirt. "Would you like to do it?"

The alpha growled, looking away. "Fuck off. Who knows where your clothes have been?"

"They're all clean!" He defended. "It's not like I have any diseases!"

Levi eyed a pair of ripped jeans warily, his silent 'that I know of' all too heard.

"Oh fuck off!" Eren huffed, swiping the jeans out from under the alpha's gaze. "Not all of us are clean freaks like you, princess."

Levi twitched. "Princess?" He ground out.

Eren smirked, batting his eyes innocently as he hung up his jacket. "Princess." He confirmed.

"I'll show you who's a princess, you little shit--"

"Sorry I'm late!" A frazzled looking blonde exclaimed, bursting into the room and carrying a heavy looking suitcase. He set it near the unoccupied bed, taking a moment to brush his hair out of his eyes before offering a hand to Eren with a bright grin. "You must be Eren."

"Armin," Eren grinned back, the scent of a beta wafting up to his nose. "I just chose a random bed, I hope it's cool."

Armin waved a hand in dismissal. "It's fine, I'm not that picky."

"This is Levi," Eren introduced after a pause, nudging the alpha closer. "He's my best friend."

Levi grimaced. "Unfortunately."

"Hey," Armin's smile was tighter this time, eyes wary as he tried to distinguish the rules in place.

They stared at one another for a long moment before the omega cut in.

"You're freaking him out," Eren complained, poking Levi's cheek. "Stop glaring. You're not the big bad wolf for christ's sake."

"Keep poking me, brat, and I'll show you a big bad wolf." Levi muttered, shoving the hand away.

Armin relaxed at the banter, and not sensing an imminent threat, turned back to his suitcase. "I have a few more boxes to bring up so I'll be back."

"Do you want help?" Eren asked, head raising from the argument.

"I have a friend helping me," Armin smiled, waving away the offer. "You can just keep unpacking. It looks like it'll take a while."

Eren grimaced. "Tell me about it."

* * *

"Hey, Eren?" Armin asked later that night, when their room was put together and there wasn't a box in sight.

"Yeah?" Eren asked, head raising from his phone.

"Can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

The omega shrugged. "Sure."

"Are you and Levi... Courting?" Armin looked so uncomfortable that Eren had to restrain himself from laughing.

"I wish," he muttered, rolling onto his stomach as he gazed at the blonde. "Why?"

"The way you two act... It just seemed like you were more than friends." Armin shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "Plus well... You sort of smell like him, Eren."

Eren flushed, ducking his head despite the cover of darkness. "We've just been friends for a really long time, that's all. He's been there for me since almost before I can remember." He shrugged, sighing softly.

"Without him I'd probably be the pathetic omega most stereotypes paint me as."

"He must be kind then," Armin murmured. "You wouldn't think it, when you first meet him, but if that's true he has to be."

"Levi's a big softie deep down," Eren grinned. "And I mean deep down. You just have to get past the constant obscenities and that 'bitch please you know I'm better than you' glare."

Armin laughed softly.

"So what about you?" Eren asked. "Have anyone in mind?"

"I might," Armin evaded.

"You might?" Eren said.

"Yes," he nodded, hiding behind his textbook.

"Oh come on!" Eren complained, sitting up. "I told you about Levi! What's their name?"

"It's..." Armin hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"It's Jean."

Eren gaped. "Horseface?!"

"I wish you wouldn't call him that," Armin mumbled, rolling his eyes. The two had just met that day and after only a moment they'd been at each other's throats. It had taken a sharp word from Levi to get them to 'calm the fuck down and get their shit together' or so the alpha had described it.

"I don't see it," Eren declared, shaking his head with a disgusted face. "What's so special about him?"

"If you two hadn't been at each others throats you might've seen that's he's actually a really good person!" Armin defended, sounding put out. "When he puts his mind to something he gives everything, and he's actually very kind to the people he cares about. He's smart too, and wants to help people."

Eren smiled slightly at the gleam in Armin's eye, wondering if that's the way he looked when talking about Levi. "I don't see it but then I guess I did only meet him today. I'll take your word for it. Good luck," he added, after a pause, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah," Armin smiled. "You too. And for the record?" He looked to the omega reassuringly. "From what I saw, I don't think you're the only one who feels something more."

Eren smiled slightly, the expression widening when his inbox revealed a new message. "Yeah," he murmured, hugging his pillow closer. "Thanks, Armin."

Levi's message winked back at him.

_Goodnight, brat._

* * *

"Of all the insufferable, pigheaded, assholic things to do--" Eren snarled, yanking his bag off of his shoulder to drop it to the floor, flopping down onto the bed with a growl.

"What happened?" Levi said disinterestedly, scanning some of his notes.

"Fucking alphas that's what!" Eren burst out, eyes wild with fury. "They can't take no for an answer because their stupid fucking pride gets in the way!"

That seemed to catch Levi's interest, eyes narrowing as he glanced at the omega out of the corner of his eye. He sniffed the air discreetly, scenting for other alphas. There was a faint scent on Eren, but it was quickly fading away under his rage and Levi's scent. "What'd they do?"

"This guy asked what my name was and then said that he was going to make me forget it. When I told him that wasn't going to happen he seemed to think I was joking and tried to get at my neck." Eren snarled, lips peeling back from his teeth as his eyes flashed gold. "Just because I'm an omega doesn't mean I'm willing to bend over for every alpha that comes sniffing in my direction! I'm not a fucktoy to be used at their convenience!"

"Did he bleed?" Levi asked, sounding almost bored.

"What?" Eren blinked, seeming to come out of his haze.

"Did you make him bleed?" Levi repeated, steel eyes burrowing into the omega's skin.

Eren was breathless under the rage in those eyes. "I--broke his nose."

Levi's mouth held a faint smirk. "Good." He declared, turning back to his notes. "Now get your shoes off my bed. That's fucking disgusting."

Eren blinked dazedly, nodding slowly as he stared up at the ceiling. "Sure..." He mumbled, heart racing in the after effects of those eyes.

The rage was all but forgotten.

* * *

"Hey," Eren grinned, sliding into the seat next to Armin. He dropped his bag onto the table, his textbooks making a loud noise when they hit the wood. He was so focused on setting into his lunch that it took a few moments to notice the look on Armin's face. Eren blinked. "What is it?"

"The females are syncing up," Armin muttered, stabbing at his potatoes.

"What?" Eren frowned, tilting his head to follow the blonde's angry gaze.

Jean was standing under the archway that led out into the courtyard, his back against the marble as a pretty looking brunette sidled up to him. He was laughing and grinning, not looking at all mindful of the fact that he had a furious beta glaring holes into the back of his head.

"That asshole." Eren muttered, flashing Jean a glare of his own.

"I'm going to kill her," Armin snarled, after a particular brush of the girl's hand hit Jean's side. "I'm going to claw out her stupid shiny hair and shove it down her throat."

For the first time, Eren was scared of his friend. "Whoa," Eren held up his hand, patting Armin's back in an effort to calm. "Jean's stupid and he's probably just dumbstruck from all her pheromones. He'll snap out of it soon."

"Dumbstruck," Armin repeated, eyes narrowing in thought.

"Of course!" Eren jumped onto the distraction immediately. "He's probably never even been approached before, I mean look at him, he's horseface." The omega laughed nervously, brushing a hand through his hair  when Armin turned his gaze to him.

"No..." Armin murmured, shoulders relaxing. "He's usually too nervous."

"Exactly," Eren grinned, nudging the beta's shoulder now that he'd calmed down some. "But if it'll make you feel better I'll beat him up."

"No," Armin said again, this time smiling as he shook his head. "You don't need to do that." He turned back to his food, bringing a bite of chicken up to his mouth. His eyes met Jean's form once more, widening at the sight.

Eren, who had turned back to his own food obliviously, only had the warning of a snap. He jumped, turning to see the fork in Armin's grip bent into two. "Arm--"

"I'll do it myself."

* * *

Eren sighed, shoulders slumped as he fell onto the couch, falling sideways to lean against Levi's shoulder. The alpha didn't comment, noting the exhaustion written across Eren's face.

"Armin finally calmed down." He stated wearily, reaching up to rub at his eyes. "I thought he was going to tear apart the dorm before he started crying hysterically. I don't think the females are the only ones syncing up."

"He wants to mate with Kirschstein," Levi murmured, running a hand through Eren's hair. It wasn't so much a question as a fact.

"And Jean is too stupid to notice," Eren finished, pressing into the touch.

"Don't do anything stupid, brat," Levi warned. "You shouldn't interfere with a courting."

"But it's so stupid!" Eren burst, jolting upright to tug at his hair. "Armin likes him and Jean seems to like him back but neither of them will say anything and it's so stupid to just keep it inside when they could both be happy if they just said something!"

Levi watched him, an unreadable look in his eyes. "So you're going to help them."

"Yes! No!" Eren groaned, flopping back down against Levi. "I don't know. It's all so stupid."

"Yes," The alpha said wryly, "you've mentioned that."

Eren sighed. The omega was silent for a while then, lost in thought until: "Why haven't you found a mate?"

Levi stiffened. "What?"

"I don't think I've seen you with anyone for a long time," Eren shook his head, nuzzling into Levi's shoulder. "Not since I graduated high school. Why haven't you been looking? Don't you want a mate?"

"I'm still working to get my degree." Levi pointed out, flashing him an unimpressed look. "I don't have time to go on dates and search for someone that I can stand. And I don't want to, either."

"But you always have time to hang out with me..." Eren stated slowly. Levi raised an eyebrow and the omega flushed, realizing what he might have just implied. "I--I'm just saying!" He defended, waving his hands. "You could make time! I just..." Eren frowned, looking away. "Don't you get lonely?"

"Do you?" Levi answered.

The omega seemed to deflate all at once. "Yeah." Eren admitted, curling into Levi sadly. "Yeah, I do."

The alpha sighed, wrapping an arm around the younger male. "Go to sleep," he answered gently, fingers stroking unruly hair. "You'll find your mate soon. You're too stubborn not to."

Eren smiled, emitting a content humming noise in answer. "Mm, Levi?"

Levi gazed down at him with those piercing silver eyes. "What is it?"

Eren shivered under that gaze, warm and happy against his alpha. "I don't feel lonely when I'm with you."

The fingers in his hair paused at the admittance, before slowly resuming their motions. "Goodnight, Eren." Levi said softly, the words warm in a way that they were rarely around others.

Eren fell asleep smiling.

* * *

"...I mean who goes into the bathroom and then comes out with an orange?!" Eren exclaimed, gesturing animatedly as they made their way across campus. "How does that even happen? I mean honestly--"

"Eren."

"And he just--" Eren paused, blinking slowly as he processed the fact that the alpha next to him had finally broken his amused silence. "Yeah?"

"Do you know those two?" Levi jerked his head toward the two alphas across the courtyard, their eyes burning into Eren's body.

The omega frowned, craning his head to get a closer look. His face went stormy when realized who they are. "Oh." Eren scowled. "The big blonde guy is the one who tried to proposition me that one time and the other is his friend."

"The guy whose nose you broke?" Levi asked almost disinterestedly. Eren might have believed the act if his jaw wasn't clenched, eyes narrowed and locked onto the pair of alphas.

"Yup." He stated cheerfully, looping his arm with Levi's. "It's a shame I didn't go for his dick."

"Hm."

"Anyways," Eren started, "like I was saying before, he just sort of stared at it and then..."

Levi remained silent for the duration of the walk, seeming to radiate disinterest on the outside. However, he didn't once try to get out of Eren's hold, and as they left the courtyard he met the watchful alphas gazes with his own piercing glare, daring them to try anything. The two visibly paled at the look, the smaller even going so far as to take a step back. Levi smirked, facing forward and ignoring Eren's grumblings over the fact that he wouldn't tell him just why he had his scary "I just killed someone and got away with it" face on.

* * *

"Alright, that's enough!" Eren declared, tossing his bag onto the ground with a huff.

Armin blinked, peering up at him from behind his glasses. "Enough of what?"

"You moping!" Eren exclaimed, hands on his hips. "It's been days since that girl made a move on Jean and you've been miserable ever since!"

"I'm fine, Eren." Armin reassured, turning back to his book. "I just don't want to talk to him."

The omega stared at him.

"What?" He asked, sounding defensive. "Is that such a crime?"

"Normally I'd agree with you a hundred percent but in this case, yeah, it is." Eren sighed, plopping down beside his friend in the grass. "Come on, Arm. I know we’ve only been friends for a couple of months but I’d like to think that I know you by now. It's not like you to just stay silent when something's bothering you. Usually you confront it or make it better."

"I just..." The blonde bit his lip, looking like a lost puppy. "I don't know how to make it better. What if he doesn't want me as a mate? What if I ruin things?"

"Please," Eren scoffed. "If he doesn't jump at the chance to be with you I'll put a collar around my neck and make Levi drag me around."

Armin looked mildly alarmed at that image. "That's really not necessary--"

"I'll enjoy it, don't worry." Eren winked, smirking rakishly when the beta's cheeks flushed. "But seriously Armin, he won't reject you. Not if he's as smart as you seem to think he is. When else is he gonna get a chance to shag a hot blonde who's got the brains to take down the world?"

Armin smiled sheepishly at that, ducking his head as Eren ruffled his hair. "You think so?"

"I know so," Eren declared, poking at his friend's side. "Now then, out with it. What kind of plans have you got going in that devious head of yours?"

Armin hesitated for a moment, glancing over at Eren for a moment before a slow smile began to take over his face. "Well, there is one idea..."

Frankly, Eren was a little scared.

* * *

"Levi, I need your help!"

"No."

"But Levi--"

"No."

"But _Leeevvviiiiii_ \--"

"No means no, Eren."

"But Levi! You don't understand!" Eren hissed frantically, clutching the phone to his ear. "Armin's gone insane! He's got make-up and costumes and this is not okay! You have to save me!"

"Eren?" Armin called, sounding way too peaceful for someone who had been waving around a pencil meant to go near his eye earlier.

"Meet me at the courtyard in half an hour!" Eren pleaded, cowering in the corner. "Protect me from this madness!"

"Eren! Come on, we're going to be late!" Armin huffed, glaring at the taller male from his place in the doorway.

"I changed my mind!" Eren yelped, eyes wide. "This is a bad idea, a very bad idea, and I know you can take down the world Armin, but you can't make me an accomplice!"

"What are you talking about?" Armin grumbled, shaking his head in exasperation. "It's just a little eyeliner, Eren, it won't kill you."

The sound of Eren's pitiful whimpers was the last thing Levi heard before there was a click and the ring of the dial tone.

"What was that?" His roommate asked, raising a thick blonde eyebrow.

"Someone on drugs," Levi muttered, shaking his head as he turned back to his books, flashing the phone a disgruntled look. "Now hurry up, I have to leave in half an hour."

Erwin looked way too amused in the shorter alpha's opinion.

* * *

"What's Levi doing here?" Armin asked curiously.

Instantly, Eren was a blur of motion beside him. "Oh thank god!" He cried, practically throwing himself at the alpha. "I thought you were going to be a bastard and not show up."

Levi scoffed, recovering from the shock of being nearly bowled over. "You sounded like you were being tortured, brat. I thought I should come see if someone finally decided to kill you."

"Finally?!" Eren asked, affronted.

"We're going to a party," Armin interrupted, tugging at the chain dangling from his neck. "I'm glad you're dressed for the occasion. You can help Eren."

"Help me?" Eren frowned. "I thought we were helping you? What do I need help with?"

"Getting laid." Armin deadpanned.

Eren sputtered, still hanging off of Levi who looked rather shocked himself. "What?!"

He smirked, his innocence seemingly gone in moments. "That reaction was priceless. I almost wish I'd recorded it."

"My innocent Armin has turned into an asshole," Eren moaned, nuzzling into Levi's neck in disbelief. "Levi what should I do?"

"Getting off me would be nice," Levi muttered, rolling his eyes.

“Hm,” Eren made a show of thinking it over before with a grin he tightened his hold, pressing closer. "How about no?"

"Brat," Levi muttered without heat.

"Old man," Eren countered pleasantly.

"If you two are done flirting, Jean's waiting for us," Armin said, pocketing his phone with a smile.

Eren flushed, his hold releasing enough for Levi to slip away as he shot a betrayed look at the blonde. "Where did my innocent roommate go?" He mumbled despairingly, following after Armin with Levi at his side.

"Drugs." The alpha deadpanned, smirking slightly in amusement.

"You think?" Eren pondered.

* * *

Eren grinned, eyes closed as he rocked back against the body behind him. Music blasted through the speakers, loud enough to make the soft noises escaping his mouth unnoticeable as lights flashed and fog brushed against his legs. He moved sensually, hips circling and body rocking as a circle of people undulated around him. He was so hot; sweat dripping down his face, his hair beginning to stick to his skin and his clothes becoming too much.

Eren was distantly aware of the fact that there eyes on him, and the fact made him moan harder, hips rocking faster. He knew exactly who was watching from the darkened tables across the room; could feel those gunmetal eyes burrowing into his bones.

 _Levi,_ his omega cried, whining for their desired mate. _Levi..._

Eren moaned loudly, eyes fluttering open to gaze out at his surroundings dazedly, hands not his own beginning to slide down his stomach. His body burned for it, for those hands to go lower, his mind a buzz of emotion and want; uninhibited with alcohol.

"Levi," Eren breathed, eyes searching for his alpha. A face nuzzled into his neck, the smell of a hungry alpha beginning to soak into his skin.

The omega whined; this time in displeasure. The alpha was taking away Levi's scent, erasing the other male from his skin, and Eren didn't want it. These hands weren't as slender and calloused; that body wasn't as strong or warm; that smell wasn't like home.

Eren shook his head, stumbling away from the alpha with a dazed blink. He didn't bother giving an explanation--the music was too loud for one anyways--and instead weaved through the couples around him in search for Levi.

 _Levi..._ His omega whined. _Levi..._

* * *

Eren stared flatly at the door as it swung open, a rather pathetically hushed rush of giggles filling the darkened room as two figures stumbled inside.

"Careful!" Armin hissed, laughing softly as his companion stumbled.

"Fucking shit." Jean complained, voice pained. "What the fuck was--"

Eren blinked slowly, snorting softly at that. He waited quietly for someone to turn on the light and realize that they weren't alone, only to stiffen when the pair hit Armin's mattress, the wet sounds of mouths meeting echoing throughout the room.

Eren cringed, burying his face in his pillow as moans followed. He was half tempted to bolt or declare his presence except... This is what Armin had worked for, what he'd wanted for so long, and Eren couldn't ruin that for him.

The omega sighed, whining softly as he pushed earbuds into his ears, curling up tightly. At least one of them was getting somewhere with their desired mate.

* * *

"Eren?" Armin asked the next morning, eyes wide with disbelief.

Eren grumbled, curling tighter into the cocoon of blankets and pillows he'd made. "Go 'way."

"Have you been here all night?!" Armin demanded, tugging at the blankets as Jean looked on with a mixture of amusement and horror.

"How nice of you to finally notice." Eren mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. He glared at the blonde, still feeling tired to the bone.

"I thought..." Armin faltered, beginning to look embarrassed. "Where's Levi?"

Eren's voice was sour when he replied. "Don't know, don't care."

"Eren..."

"Leave me alone." The omega growled, eyes flashing as he drew away from Armin's tugging hands.

"What happened?" The beta asked, giving up on getting the other male out of his cocoon to sit on the edge of the bed.

"And why the fuck didn't you say anything?" Jean added from the bed, still naked from the waist up. His hair was a wreck, what looked like scratch marks marking his sides, while Armin was slightly more put together, his hair ruffled with hickeys climbing his neck. "Enjoy the show that much?"

"You know what, Kirschtein?" Eren snarled, jolting upright. "You can fuck off. The last thing I wanted to hear--or see for that matter--was you getting it on with my roommate."

Jean seemed to falter under his ferocity, and with good reason; Eren looked as if he'd go for the alpha's throat if he even breathed in his direction.

"Eren," Armin soothed, holding his hands out. "Where's Levi? The last time I saw you two you were having drinks and Levi was actually smiling..."

"He wouldn't dance with me," Eren mumbled, shoulders slumping. The transition from feral to defeat left the two male's reeling.

"So?" Jean asked.

Eren's eyes blazed with despair. "So?" He wailed, tugging at his hair. "So?! So I went to dance for a little while and put on a bit of a show thinking he was into it only to find he'd disappeared after a few minutes!

And then I found some blonde bitch grinding against him in a corner! What makes her so much better?!"

"Tits?" Jean supplied. "A pu--"

"That's enough," Armin ground out, glaring at the alpha.

Jean gulped.

"I swear," he muttered darkly, winding an arm around a despairing Eren. "sometimes I'm obliged to agree with Eren's opinions about you."

"Hey!"

Ignoring the alpha's protests, Armin ran a hand through the omega's hair. "I'm sure it was a misunderstanding, Eren. If you just talk to Levi, I'm sure there'd be a reasonable explanation."

"You think so?" Eren mumbled, looking heart-wrenchingly miserable.

Armin made a soft sound of comfort, tugging the omega against his chest as he hugged him gently. "Of course. And to make up for unknowingly assaulting you with my sex life, I'll go with you to Levi's to sort this all out and then we can grab some breakfast okay?"

Eren nodded slightly. "Okay."

* * *

"So Jeager wants to mate with Levi?" Jean questioned, raising an eyebrow as he eyed the stairs leading up to Levi's room.

Armin sighed. "Yeah. And I think Levi wants the same but he's just..."

"Terrifying?"

"Stubborn." Armin corrected, nudging Jean's side with a small smile. "And romantically challenged. Sort of like you actually."

"I can be romantic!" Jean argued, looking putout. "You just haven't experienced it yet."

"I suppose that's true," Armin had to agree, looking skeptical.

"Of course it is," Jean huffed. "Just wait, I'll show you romantic--"

"Eren?" Armin called, ignoring the alpha for a moment in favor of the omega coming back down the stairs. The omega with murder in his eyes. "What happened?"

"It was not," Eren snarled, hands claws as his eyes flashed gold. "a misunderstanding."

Armin barely opened his mouth before a bristling brown wolf was bounding away.

* * *

"It didn't seem like you to pick up strays," was the first thing Levi heard out of Erwin's mouth upon awakening.

Levi growled, a dull pounding in his head as he pushed a hand into his forehead. "What's your problem?"

"The beta female rummaging through our kitchen," Erwin answered pleasantly, marking something in his textbook.

"The what--" Levi blinked, looking confused for a moment before a scowl contorted his features. "She's still here?"

Erwin hummed an affirmative. "I believe she answered the door at one point. I was in the shower though so I didn't see who it was."

"Fucking perfect," Levi snarled, lip curling at the stench of his sheets. The warm forest and sunshine smell of Eren was masked by a cloying smell of too-strong flowers and musk.

"So should I expect more of these visits?" The alpha continued, as if Levi hadn't said a thing. "Because if I'm being honest I have to say that I thought you and Eren were in the process of courting."

"What the fuck is your problem?" Levi bristled, yanking the sheets off his bed to shove them in the laundry basket. "It's only seven in the morning. Fuck, how are you so talkative already?"

Erwin smiled pleasantly, eyes gleaming from behind his glasses. "Call it a secret of the universe."

The alpha snarled under his breath at that, throwing on a shirt before stalking towards the door, muttering obscenities all the way.

"Levi?" Erwin called before he could escape.

Levi grunted, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Here," Erwin smiled faintly, tossing a crumpled piece of paper to the other alpha. "Since you're taking out the trash." He explained, turning back to his studies.

Levi snorted, rolling his eyes. "Lazy bastard."

* * *

Hurt throbbed deep in Eren's chest, the pain pulsing through his body with each step.

 _Levi isn't satisfied with us,_ his omega cried from the deep recesses of his mind. _We aren't enough, he took another..._

 _Shut up,_ he snarled back, shaking his head harshly. _Shut up, shut up, shut up._

 _Is it because she was female?_ His omega continued in anguish. _Is it because she was beautiful? Because she was beta?_

 _Shut up!_ He screamed, a sharp howl escaping his muzzle. The pain burned hotter than ever before at the reminder of the female beta who had stood in the doorway to Levi's dorm, wearing his shirt and reeking of his scent and acting as if she had all the right to do so.

 _She doesn't,_ his omega snarled. S _he doesn't deserve Levi. She won't take care of him like we would. She doesn't know him like we do..._

 _But he still chose her,_ Eren answered.

Despair was a cloying sort of thing, choking his breath and making him run blind. It plunged down into his heart and paired the burn of hurt with the ice of misery. Thoughts of Levi ran through his mind with each step; Levi smiling; Levi protecting him; Levi making sure no could take advantage of him; Levi, always by his side, always watching, always there.

 _Why can't you want me the way I want you?_ Eren mourned, a miserable keen slipping free.

* * *

Levi frowned, eyes scanning the cafeteria for familiar green eyes and a smiling face. He hadn't seen Eren all day, which wouldn't have been that worrying if the omega had texted him. Eren always made sure to let the alpha know if he was too busy to meet up--whether Levi wanted him too or not--and the silence was beginning to set off warning bells in Levi's mind.

The alpha sighed, taking a seat at their usual table to stare at his food in disgruntlement, picking at the meat there. His schedule varied from the rest of his class due to them all having different majors, so he usually ended up eating with Eren--and occasionally Armin--most times. The fact that the blonde was no where to be seen as well didn’t do much more than increase the bad feeling itching at the back of his skull.

Eating quickly, Levi forced down a couple bites of the fruit salad he’d bought before discarding more than half of it into the trash. He’d never really been one to eat very much during breakfast and lunch, something Eren had always fretted over. The lack of the omega’s chiding only served to make him feel even more wrong.

“Where the hell are you, brat?” Levi muttered under his breath, glancing around the cafeteria one last time before leaving. He hated to admit just how relieved he was to see Armin’s number flashing across the screen of his phone as his ringtone went off. Eren sometimes called him on Armin’s phone when his died or was misplaced, something that happened all too often.

 _Where are you?_ He wanted to ask. _Are you alright? Did something happen last night?_ At the reminder of the club Levi grimaced, rubbing at his temples. He could still remember Eren dancing against that large alpha, and the jealousy that had almost had him snarling as he watched. _Did you sleep with him?_ rang through his thoughts, burning at the back of his throat. His tongue tingled with the need to ask. “Don’t tell me you fell asleep again,” was what came out instead.

There was silence for a long moment, and Levi frowned. “Eren?”

“It’s Armin,” the blonde finally said, sounding breathless and frantic. “I haven’t seen Eren since this morning. I was hoping he found you after he cooled off but I guess not.” He gave a false, strangled laugh then. “Levi you need to find him. I don’t know what happened between you two last night but he was reeking of distress and his pheromones were all out of whack. He’s going to be attracting everything with a nose.”

“Why did he run off?” Levi questioned urgently, quickening his strides. “And where did you see him last?”

“I…” Armin took a breath. “We went to your apartment to sort things out. He saw you with a beta female last night and wasn’t very happy so I told him it had to be some sort of mistake but then… I don’t know what happened but he came back from your apartment looking like well… That was the last time I saw him. He ran off towards the west wing after that.”

He almost tripped.

_“I believe she answered the door at one point. I was in the shower though so I didn't see who it was."_

_Motherfucking--_ He mentally snarled, feeling a rush of guilt. Of course. Of course this was all his fault. _Dammit, Eren, you could’ve at least stuck around._

Just barely keeping his composure, Levi nodded, at a full run now. “Got it. Keep in touch. I’ll call you if I find anything.”

“I will,” Armin agreed. “Just… When you find him, don’t… Just sort this out okay? I don’t like seeing my friend in pain.”

The drone of the dial tone answered Levi before he could open his mouth. “Neither do I, kid.” He muttered, shoving his phone back into his pocket. He shifted mid step.

* * *

Eren ran for what felt like hours, far past the safety of the college and out onto the city streets. He was sure that he attracted quite a few gazes running across roads and down small alleys, but Eren couldn’t be bothered to care. He was distraught, instincts out of whack and mind almost animal. He was in complete flight mode, running from everything and anything, and his scent made every other wolf around him aware of it.

 _It’s getting late,_ Eren observed, only when he could do no more than hunch down and pant for breath. His omega mourned in the back of his mind, barely paying attention to the ache in his paws. He wasn’t used to the rough ground, and the sharp pain in his front paws told him that he would probably need to have someone pick out whatever trash had worked its way under his skin.

 _We can’t go back,_ his omega whined. _We can’t face Levi like this._

 _We can’t go back at all,_ Eren retorted, golden eyes searching his surroundings. _We’re lost._

The concept didn’t seem to sink in until Eren, still panting back able to walk, began back the way he thought they’d come. The smell of blood and a distraught omega was strong as he followed the trail, but once he made it back to what looked to be a normal street Eren turned away from the familiarity. It was too dangerous to be on such a strong trail. With all the bad alphas out there, and even a couple betas, being found anywhere close would only spell danger. That meant, however, that Eren was well and truly lost. The only thing left to do was to find a bus station and ride it back, or as close as he could get, to the college and hope that Levi would stay away long enough for him to compose himself.

Eren sighed, limping slightly as he made his way down the street. He was so tired, coat drenched in sweat and paws cracked and bleeding. All he wanted was to curl up in a soft bed, safe from the darkening streets and out of sight.

He was never that lucky.

* * *

Eren scent was easy to follow once Levi found it. It was as if the kid had decided to drag a paint brush behind him soaked in neon paint. It permeated the air, made his nose tingle and the fur on the back of his neck rise. He didn’t like knowing that Eren was so distraught, so hurt that he lost control. He didn’t like knowing that his omega--yes, his, because Eren had been that the moment Levi saved him--was out on the streets, practically inviting every predator in the city to come track him down and that it was almost certainly his fault.

 _Stupid,_ he cursed himself. _So fucking stupid._

The few people he ran past gave him wary looks, stepping aside as he snarled. He was so furious, so utterly annoyed at himself and Eren, so tired of pretending that he didn’t desire Eren as his mate and most of all, so scared of what he’d find when he finally located his omega.

 _You’d better be okay_ , Levi growled to himself, _if only to keep from panicking. You know how to fight, I taught you. Don’t you dare give in._

He ran down an alleyway and back out into the street, three great leaping steps sending the alpha careening past the road and into another spiderweb of concrete. He ran through them like he had x-ray vision, or a built in GPS, zig zagging and darting in and out of the skeleton of the city. Eren had run hard to go this deep and this far, and Levi was growing more and more worried the further he went. The omega had to have been truly distraught to have gone so carelessly into such dangerous territory. It made Levi even more eager to find him.

He skidded past a dumpster, nose wrinkling at the filth as he came to a stop at a junction of alleys. Eren’s scent stopped abruptly there, marred only by the reek of blood. It meant that there had been no other wolves, and so Eren had no reason other than himself to not be there.

Levi turned. Pacing, much like a hunting dog would, Levi scented the air. He followed the trail back out towards a main street, pausing as he faced the way he’d came. No, Levi shook his head with a huff. That wasn’t right.

Fighting the urge to paw at his nose in irritation, Levi turned his head, pushing his head down to nearly touch the dirty ground. He nearly howled when he found Eren’s scent. It was calmer, and so less noticeable, but it was there and heading back towards safer territory. The faint reek of blood told Levi that he wasn’t far off either, and if he only hurried he could have the omega safe in his reach once more.

Shaking himself off with a huff, Levi broke out into a run.

* * *

Alone and finally realizing the situation he’d placed himself in as he waited for the bus, Eren was scared. Curled up as far under the bench as he could get, his fur dirty and reeking of filth, the omega could’ve cried. He was in wolf form, feeling marginally safer that way than in human, and he was all alone. It had been a miracle that he hadn’t been found yet. The only thing that had kept him from being attacked and even raped was the fact that he was one of the fastest wolves around. While Levi was muscular, broad and built for fighting, Eren was slender, long limbed and built for running. He’d always thought that they’d made a good pair, making up for one another’s weaknesses, but alone Eren couldn’t help but dread that his speed wouldn’t save him anymore.

He wanted to go home, back to Levi. He wanted to curl up with his alpha, even if it meant scenting the beta female on Levi’s skin and bed. He wanted to whimper and whine and have Levi stroke his hair and tell him everything would be okay. He wanted to be safe and sheltered and just--Anywhere but in the situation he was in.

 _Levi will be mad if anyone hurts us,_ his omega spoke up, after a long silence.

Eren shivered harder. _Anger won’t mean anything if it happens._

He whimpered, closing his eyes tightly at the knowledge. He was so stupid, he deserved whatever he got. Only an idiot ventured out into the darker parts of the city alone, or even at all. It would be his fault if anything happened, and it would be his fault if Levi grieved.

 _I’m sorry,_ Eren thought, as the sound of claws clicking against pavement filled his ears. _I’m so sorry._

The other wolf approached fast, panting with the effort. Panicked as he was, Eren almost didn’t recognize the scent. When home filled his nose instead of danger Eren couldn’t keep the miserable keen from slipping free, nor could he stop himself from pressing up against Levi as if he were a pup again, seeking shelter. The way Levi nosed at his ears, making soft whuffing noises as he caught his breath made him think the alpha didn’t mind.

* * *

They rode home on the bus, Levi in human form and Eren in wolf. Eren had been too distraught to turn back, even with the knowledge that he was safe, and taking in the state of him Levi had agreed without a fight. It would be better to treat the omega’s paws before he turned human, as well as wash the filth out of his fur. They were lucky that the driver had let them on with no more than a dubious glance, though Levi could do nothing more than sink into his seat in relief once they were moving.

Eren pressed against his legs as soon as he was seated, wiggling in between him and the side of the bus. It was only once he was safe, boxed in by Levi’s body as he was and with no way for anyone to get to him without Levi allowing it first, that he finally relaxed. The whine he let out when the alpha ran a hand over his head to cup his neck was almost pathetic, but neither could find it in themselves to care.

“You scared me to death,” Levi told him, exhaling shakily. Eren whimpered, head falling down onto Levi’s thighs as if his strings had been cut. “I could lecture you for hours on what you did, but I think you were scared enough. You’re lucky nothing bad happened.”

The shiver that wracked Eren’s body said that yes, he was well aware of that.

“I’m just glad you’re safe,” Levi murmured, running a hand over the top of his head once more. When Eren breathed in his scent, he didn’t smell like anyone other than himself.

* * *

Eren sat on Levi’s bed, hands and feet bandaged and skin as clean as ever. He was clothed in one of Levi’s oversized shirts with a pair of his boxers, though with the way he was wrapped in blankets one would never have guessed.

 _They were lucky,_ Levi had told him when they’d entered his room. Erwin was staying with a friend so Eren could unwind while the alpha took care of his injuries.

Eren had agreed with him, hating the idea of feeling more exposed than he already did and sinking gratefully into the tub Levi had offered him. It’d been relaxing to have Levi scrub him clean, to have him pick out what had imbedded itself into Eren’s paws and bandage them tenderly once he was done. He’d even taken a blow dryer to Eren’s fur, rolling his eyes when Eren questioned why he even had one.

 _Don’t ask,_ Levi had said, so Eren hadn’t, content to let his alpha take care of him as he saw fit. He’d been lucky he even made it into clothes, let alone Levi’s bed. He was fairly certain that the alpha had had to carry him, but Eren wasn’t sure. He’d had his eyes closed for most of it, soaking up everything that was Levi.

“All set,” Levi declared, coming back into the bedroom. He’d had to call Armin and Jean to update them on Eren’s condition, something Eren had felt beyond guilty for. “Armin is glad that you’re alive, though you’re going to get hell from blondie when you go back to your dorm later. Not that you don’t deserve it.”

Eren shrunk, burying himself further into the comforter. “I know I do. I’m sorry.”

“I know you are,” Levi returned, taking his place on the bed next to Eren. “and exhausted from the looks of it. Unfortunately for you, we’re going to talk.”

He blinked. “Talk?”

“Talk.” Levi agreed. “You expose far more information when you’re tired.”

“I… see.” Eren frowned. “What are we going to talk about?”

“Us.”

The omega paled. “Us?”

“Yes, Eren,” Levi answered patiently. “Us.”

“W-what about us?”

Levi tisked, reaching a hand out to ruffle his hair. “I can smell your fear, Eren, relax. Everything’s fine.”

Eren shook his head, voice slightly hysterical as he glanced over at the alpha. “How can I relax? You--you want to talk about--”

“Why you’re so scared,” Levi finished. “For starters anyways.” His voice was soft and concerned, a side that only Eren ever seemed to see, and yet…

“No.”

“No?”

Eren nodded firmly. “No.”

Levi sighed. “Fine then. I’ll start.”

“What?” Eren’s head jerked up, eyes wide. “No, don’t--”

“Taking that beta girl to bed was a mistake. I shouldn’t have done it, or left you alone with that alpha like I did. If it makes you feel any better it meant nothing.”

Eren cringed, swallowing past the lump in his throat. “Levi, seriously. You don’t have too--”

“I did it because I was jealous that someone else was touching you,” Levi continued, undaunted and unrelenting despite Eren’s protests. Protests which died as soon as those words left his mouth. “it took a while to realize it but you’ve been my omega since I saved you from that asshole of a kid all those years ago. I don’t know if you feel the same, or if you’d even like me as your alpha, but I’d like to think that you do. And if that’s so… Than I’d like to court you properly, instead of this bullshit dance we’ve had going since we were snot nosed brats.”

“What…” Eren shook his head, heart in his throat. “What if you’re wrong? What if I… if I don’t…” The words were so ludicrous he couldn’t even voice them.

Levi’s gaze was steady as he stared at him. “Am I?”

Eren swallowed heavily. “No,” he finally whispered, trembling in his cocoon. “I… No. You’ve always been my alpha, from the beginning. Just like you said. I don’t--couldn’t--want anyone else.”

Levi smiled then, slow and sweet and with an eyeful of stars. “Me too, kid.” He murmured, because old habits died hard. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it~?
> 
> If anyone's interested [here's](http://my101fragiledreams.tumblr.com/post/125486526094/this-was-a-deleted-scene-from-my-fic-the-best) an extra scene that I just couldn't fit in. It involves cuddles, ice cream and a protective Levi.
> 
>  **EDIT:** I've gotten a couple really negative comments about Levi in this fic and they just really rubbed me the wrong way so I wanted to address it. 
> 
> First off, people do really _stupid_ things when they're in love. _Especially_ when they think that love is unrequited. Trust me. I've been there. If you see your loved one rubbing up against some other guy you'd be pretty pissed off and hurt too. And guys, you're acting like the fact that Levi slept with the beta girl is his _only defining moment_. What about all the times he's loved and cared for Eren? What about when he's watched over him and protected him from harm? What about all those cute, cuddly moments where only Eren was allowed to treat him so familiarly? He slept with a girl, yeah. **So what?** _Eren and Levi weren't even dating at the time._ They were friends. Stupid, idiotic friends in love but still friends. Levi is not a cheater. He may have hurt Eren but he did not do it purposefully. _He didn't even know that Eren loved him._  Believe me, if they had been dating at the time, I wouldn't be defending him at all. Cheating is a despicable, disgusting act that makes my stomach turn. 
> 
> I guess I'm just a little hurt on Levi's behalf that some of you would turn against him so readily. He's human. Humans make mistakes like this all the time. He fixed it, Eren forgave him--even though he didn't really have a right to be mad in the first place. Eren had no claim to him then, just as Levi had no claim to him when Eren was rubbing all up on a strange alpha. The situation was both their faults and Levi is not a horrible person, or alpha for that matter, because of it.


End file.
